The invention relates to a device for air control of an energy facade wall which is provided with an outer window pane on its weather side and at its room side with an inner window pane with an air channel formed therebetween for the exhausted room air and furthermore comprising a channel for fresh air with a weatherside fresh air suction opening and a room side fresh air discharge opening, whereby the air channel is connected with a weather side exhaust air opening on its downflow side and is also in connection with a heat exchanger disposed in front of the weatherside exhaust air opening through which the exhaust air can emit heat to the fresh air flowing through the fresh air channel.
Such a structure is described in the DE-Z.Technik am Bau, No. 4/80 (pages 311,312 and 315). In this case the total air control device including a blower which is provided in the discharge channel as well as a heat exchanger are integrated into a railing element of the face wall. A defined forced path is provided for the exhaust air and the fresh air; a change of the flow paths is not possible.
The heat/cold bridge between the inner and the outer space caused by the structure is disadvantageous. The expensive assembly which must be performed during the foundation work is also disadvantageous because damages may result, as well as the expensive maintenance of the device and the complexity of exchange units caused by the limited structure. The limited controllability is also disadvantageous.
The DE-OS No. 23 30 667 discloses an air conditioning roof device. It is an air conditioning device suitable for outside mounting in particular on the roof of factory halls, or the like, for exhausting exhaust air and for supplying fresh air. In a common housing box a heat exchanger is provided through which the exhaust air and also the fresh air flow, a supply air blower and an exhaust air blower, a supply channel and an exhaust channel, as well as a controllable bypass flap through which the exhaust air inlet side of the heat exchanger is directly connectable with its exhaust air discharge side. Furthermore, a controllable return air flap is provided through which the exhaust air discharge side of the heat exchanger is directly connectable with its supply air discharge opening. The fresh air inlet and the exhaust air discharge of the housing box are designed to be closeable.
This structure is exclusively suitable for air conditioning large rooms, for example, production halls, warehouses, or the like. An individual air conditioning of individual rooms of a building is not possible. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the exhaust air is not discharged through an air channel which is formed between an outer pane and an inner pane, as is the case in the known energy facade wall mentioned above. The advantages of such an exhaust air window can be taken from the aforementioned known publication.